Something Mutual
by cookybabe
Summary: A different angle of smut. BxE, written in third person. Au-all human. One-shot. Inside the minds of Bella and Edward as they think about one another.


_**Disclaimer: SM owns them, though I'm not using their name. I just make them play dirty.**_

_**Author's Note: I wrote this because…well, because. It was written a while ago and I finally decided it worthy to post on here. And yes, it's a different style (third person) because it just flows better that way. ENJOY!**_

Something Mutual

She places a sweet kiss on his cheek and says, "I'm going to take a shower now. Do you think you can clean up down here?"

He grabs her face, turning her mouth toward his, "I think I can manage." And as he kisses her, her knees weaken and her breathing increases. They pull apart, both not wanting to stop.

Sadly, she walks out of the room, making her way toward the shower with thoughts of him in her head. Of all the things she wants to do to him, she can't pick a single one. Between taking his hard cock in her mouth and feeling him inside of her as they orgasm together, it's a tough choice.

He stands, groaning slightly. The bulge in his pants is noticeable. As he straightens himself out, he thinks about what it would be like to take her over the kitchen table, the stove, the counters, or the chairs. The list goes on and on. And his cock grows harder with every thought.

She's an excellent cook, so cleaning doesn't bother him because he loves to watch her hips sway as she moves to a beat in her head, whipping up food for them to enjoy together. He loves how she loses herself in the food, forgetting all about him, then finally realizing he's there, and gives him the most seductive smile he's even seen.

She undresses slowly, making sure to run her fingertips over every inch of her body. Her mind recalls what his touch and mouth do to her and she moans softly. What she wouldn't do to just have him throw her up against the wall, pulling her legs around his hips, and then entering her swiftly. She shakes her head out of those thoughts, and steps into the shower.

The hot water feels wonderful on her skin. She stands there for a few moments, enjoying the beads of water massaging her back. Her hand has a mind of its own as it pinches her nipples, making her gasp. She closes her eyes, once again imagining him coming into the shower and making love to her until the water turns cold. And after that, they would move onto the bathroom counter to continue…

Once he is finished in the kitchen, he sits down to loosen his pants up. Unbuttoning them, he remembers what it was like when she did that with her teeth and how her hot breath teased him. As much as he tries, he can't forget the image of her, kneeling in front of him, sucking him as her tits bounce gently underneath his tank top.

His hand moves toward the bulge in his boxers, but he stops himself. He would rather save himself to be inside of her, hearing her call out his name as she comes, bringing him over the edge, spilling himself into her. And the aftermath of it all, just lying there, still inside of her, light little kisses on her neck, while her hands draw circles on his back.

She washes and conditions her hair. With the loofah, she washes her body, making sure not to miss a spot. All her ministrations are sensual to her. How she wishes he were there to wash her back…

After finishing, she stands in the shower for a little longer, fully aroused by her thoughts. She has a flash of a thought of using the showerhead to pleasure herself; her smile widens.

He finally stands, his cock poking out from his boxers. He thinks of how she would react if she were to see him like that, entering the bathroom, fully ready to thrust inside of her. How he hopes she is soaking wet for him!

He makes his way up the stairs, putting himself back in his boxers, buttoning his pants back up. He's hoping to catch a glimpse of her, washing her beautiful body.

She reaches up, her courage taking over. Setting the showerhead to a pulse, she pulls it down. She slightly spreads her legs, taking one hand to spread her lips, and then adjusts the stream to hit her clit. The feeling is electric as she gasps loudly.

Pulsing, her orgasm is building, and she tilts her head back. She wishes he had a double showerhead so she could feel it on her body and face as well. Her finger finds her clit, giving her extra stimulation, bringing her closer to the edge. Almost there…

He knocks gently on the bathroom door, not wanting to actually intrude on her, though thinking about slipping in behind her, feeling the soap on her body as he runs his hands down her stomach.

The knocking on the door forces her hand to waver, the stream of pulsing water moves to her legs. She pouts for a second about her lost orgasm.

He knocks again, this time louder.

He hopes she'll answer the door in a towel, her body still slightly wet from her shower, her cheeks flushed from the heat.

She places the showerhead back in a huff, shutting the water off harshly. Knowing she shouldn't be acting like a two-year-old, she pulls the curtain back with a little more care. She grabs a towel, wrapping it around her warm body. She sees the door open, and smirks to herself.

The bathroom is full of steam and her scent intoxicates him. It's not everyday he can enjoy this.

And that's when he sees her. Her body is covered in little droplets of water, her hair hangs down on her face, and her cheeks are flushed. Her eyes look at him, showing want, need, and desire. Quickly, she tucks the towel end in, turning toward him.

As she walks past him, she steals a sweet kiss from his lips, rubbing her body against his. Her hand moves to the bulge in his pants, stroking him through the fabric. He groans in her ear, his hips jerk. She gives him one last long stroke, pulling away, letting her fingers graze him softly.

He's tempted to chase after her, tear her towel off, and take her against the door. But then she does something unimaginable, something he never would dream of.

She bends down slowly, making sure the towel will hitch up just enough to show him her wet pussy and ass cheeks. As she straightens herself back up, she hears another groan from behind her. She turns her head to stare at him; his mouth is wide open.

She giggles as she leaves the bathroom, shutting the door swiftly behind her. She won't have him rushing out here. Oh no, sweet torture is the way to do it.

He peels his clothes off, still in shock from her little scene. She's never done that before for him, and now he wants to see it all the time. His cock is jutting out of his boxers again, pulsing to be inside of her, making her scream his name.

He turns the water on, debating on a cold shower. He steps in, letting the warmth hit his body. His hand starts to stroke his hardened cock, but then stops. There will be time for that later on. Lots of time.

Quickly, he washes himself, letting thoughts of him and her take him away.

After she dries herself off, she stands in the middle of the room, rubbing lotion all over. She wants him there, to be putting some on her back, sensually placing his hands on her. She sighs when she's done, knowing that her thoughts are going too far, but enjoying them too much to stop.

She grabs her thigh-highs from the drawer and sits on the bed. Rolling one up, she puts her foot in the pantyhose, slowly unrolling it all the way up to her thigh. And that's when it happens. Her hand accidentally grazes her lips, causing a shock to be sent through her body.

It happens again for the other leg; another shock sent through her body and her arousal is higher. She needs release _now_.

Lying back on the bed, her hands roam her entire body. She pinches her nipples, gently grazes her sides, and flicks her clit. Her breathing becomes shallow as her neck arches back into the pillow and her eyes close.

He steps out of the shower to a steamy bathroom. His thoughts once again turn to her and how she looked in this bathroom a little while ago. The blood rushes to his limp cock as he imagines her bending over again. And now that he thinks about it, he could have taken her right there. Should have just freed himself and thrust into heaven.

After he dries off, he ties the towel around his waist, checking his reflection in the mirror. He could shave, but he did that this morning. He smiles as he remembers how she kissed his chest, running her fingers down to the waistband of his boxers.

He gathers his courage to walk in on her dressing, wrap his arms around her, and kiss her neck. There's always that one spot right below her jaw that makes her melt.

And that's when he sees it.

She's on the bed with her legs spread open. He can see her fingers moving around her sex, pumping in and out, while her thumb teases her clit. Her moans are soft and her hips move with the rhythm of her fingers. She hasn't noticed him yet, and he's glad for that.

To see her doing that is amazing and extremely arousing. He's harder than he's ever been. All he wants to do is jump on top of her, ravishing her.

But an internal debate is happening. She's opening herself up to him, letting him watch her pleasure herself. It's always been a fantasy of his to just sit back and watch. And now that he's able to do it, he's not sure what to do.

So he drops his jaw, letting his mouth hang open for the second time in half an hour.

He stands there for a good five minutes, just watching, breathing in deeply, letting her enjoy herself. His hand moves to his towel, pulling it apart, letting it fall to the floor.

Her thoughts focus on everything that he does to her, with the lightest of touches. She feels her orgasm building; her fingers start moving faster, her hips jerking forward.

He can't stand to just watch her anymore. He takes his engorged member in his hand, slowly stroking it. And when she starts moving faster and her hips starts bucking wildly, his hand moves faster. He can't help but moan out loud from the feeling of absolute bliss.

And that's when she hears him. Her fingers stop moving, her breathing evens out. She opens her eyes slowly, moving her head toward the doorway.

He stops when he realizes he's been caught. Ah, but the look on her face…

His hand stops moving as his eyes meet hers. Embarrassment sweeps over her, but then subsides into full arousal once again. She feels her core start to become wet again, for she has noticed that he was doing the exact same thing because of her and her ministrations.

They stare at each other for a while, daring the other to move first. As hard as it is for him to just stand there, his curiosity has taken over as to what she will do next.

Slowly, she sits up, straightening her legs out. She scoots toward the edge of the bed, looking him directly in the eye. He doesn't move a muscle, except when his cock twitches in anticipation.

His heartbeat increases as she makes her way off the bed. Her hips sway slightly as she walks toward him in such a seductive manner. When she's less than a foot away, his breath hitches in his throat.

She knows what she does to him, not just the physical reaction, but the mental as well. What she could do to him would bring him to such heights right now. Her mind runs over all the possibilities as she stares intently in his eyes.

He's in trouble; he knows this. He was watching her do something personal. He should have never invaded her private space like that. But after everything they've been through, all the love they have for one another… In his mind, he believes this should have happened long ago.

He looks over her body, fully aware that she's staring at him. Her skin has a shine to it, her cheeks are still flushed, and her eyes are full of desire. Wait, he's not in trouble, is he?

She moves closer to him, just enough to brush her breasts against him arm. Placing her mouth by his ear, she whispers, "Did you like what you saw?"

And before he can answer, she grabs him, stroking his slowly, making his speech incoherent.

Instead of answering her, he shakes his head. She giggles in his ear, giving it a little nip with her teeth before moving away.

Once again, his breath hitches and he takes a step back. He doesn't do it in fear, but rather for the reason of his mind wanting to bend her over right now.

She can see the arousal written in his eyes, not to mention his rock hard-cock. How she would love to just bend down and take him in her mouth. But foreplay would be too much tonight. She wants him in her, feeling him thrusting inside, hitting that one spot, and making her scream.

And she throws her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips meet his for a fierce kiss. Their bodies smash into the wall behind them with a loud thud. His arms pull her closer, if possible, as his cock pokes into her stomach.

She pulls away, biting his lower lip. He groans at the loss of her heat; his arms reach out to catch her. Giggling, she walks back into the room.

He stands there for a few seconds, completely lost at what just happened.

From the bedroom, he can hear her moaning, louder than before. His feet move with their own mind toward her.

And what he sees drops his jaw for the third time.

She sits on the edge of the bed, her legs spread wide. Her fingers pump into her sex, her chest heaves as she takes deep breaths, and her back arches as she approaches her orgasm.

Suddenly, her hand is pulled away and she's thrown back on the bed. His body collides with hers on the bed as they roll over a few times, their limbs flying in the air.

He ends up on top of her, their breathing shallow. He kisses her again, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up a bit. She giggles as she gives him a playful bite on the shoulder.

He growls at her, nipping at her neck, then kisses her sweetly. He pulls away for just a moment as he aligns his hips with hers. She looks directly into his eyes, and then gives the slightest of nods, encouraging him.

He enters her, swiftly. They moan in unison, feeling absolute bliss. Her eyes close as her fingers dig deep into his back. He likes the feeling of her needing to grab on to him, to feel him closer, to dig into him.

She loves feeling him inside of her—his cock is a perfect fit, filling her completely. Her hands move down to his butt, squeezing him, forcing him deeper inside.

He moves faster inside of her, bringing her to the brink of orgasm. She moans loudly, squeezing her legs tightly around his hips, gently nipping on his nipples.

He feels her muscles tighten around him as he moves faster, forcing himself deeper inside of her. She moans softly as her eyes close, all her muscles tightening as her orgasm reaches its height.

Slowly, she untangles her limbs from his body, smiling at him, kissing him passionately before falling back onto the bed. He carefully moves out of her, only to hear her groan at the loss.

He chuckles, nodding at her to turn over. She understands, moving to lie flat on her stomach. He smacks her ass roughly before kissing up and down her spine. Her breathing is enough to let him know that she's ready for another round.

He sits behind her on the bed, trailing one finger over her entire body. He goes so close to her center, only to move to the other side, teasing her. Her hips buck as he teases the sensitive spot on her thighs, bringing a wide smile to his face.

He slaps her ass again, forcing another moan from her mouth. His hand caresses her cheeks, making sure to trail a few fingers by her lips. She moans in anticipation of what he can and will do to her.

He nudges her legs apart with his knee; she willingly obliges. Sitting there, looking at her from this direction, he wants to lick her sweet pussy, bite lightly on her clit, and then, in a swift movement, enter her slowly until she begs for more.

Instead, he uses his fingers to tease her entrance. Her muscles contract, trying to pull him into her depths to pleasure her more. He runs his fingers down the inside of her thighs, tickles the back of her knees, and kisses her ankles.

He raises his body up, gently lying on top of her, positioning his hips slightly below hers. Kissing the back of her neck, his hands touch the sides of her breasts delicately. Her hips rise, tempting him, drawing him closer to her entrance.

She doesn't need to beg, but she does anyway.

"Please."

As he presses forward, he gives into her request. Slowly, his cock is sheathed in her hot core until he's fully buried. He wraps his arms around her torso, bringing her up to meet his chest. Her head turns as he drops his; their lips lock in a soft kiss as their hips move in rhythm.

He can feel the pressure of his orgasm building, but desperately wants to hold off until he can see her face. He pulls out of her fully, then thrusts back in roughly. She moans, saying his name softly.

He gives her shoulder a kiss and a light bite as he pulls away from her. She turns over, staring at him intently.

Pushing him onto his back quickly, she straddles him, moving to position him right at her entrance. She presses back slowly as he enters her; the feeling is so intense that both close their eyes.

She lowers her chest to meet his, flesh upon naked flesh. Their mouths meet in hurried kisses as his hands find her hips.

He lifts his hips up, just enough to go deeper inside of her, to hit that spot that will make her come for him.

Her hips move faster now as her muscle lightly clamps around him. He knows she's close to the edge and hopes they will reach that height together.

She lifts her body up with her arms, staring him in the eyes. Her breathing is fast and her cheeks are flushed a deeper red; there are little drops of sweat on her forehead.

He thrusts his hips up to meet hers. She moans louder this time. Her hands grip the pillow behind his head tightly as she feels her orgasm coming.

His hands hold her hips firmly, pulling her up, then forcing her down again. Their movements are frantic; the rhythm no longer exists.

And she pushes herself further down on him as her orgasm takes over; her hips still moving fast. He pushes his hips up as his hands grip her tighter.

And together, they cry out—their orgasms so strong neither can move anymore. She feels his cock pulse inside of her, filling her with his hot juices. Her muscles are clamped around him so strongly, and he relishes in the feeling of her squeezing him so tightly.

As they ride out each other's orgasm, their lips meet for sweet kisses, soft and loving. She lays her head on his chest afterwards, placing light kisses on him. He rubs her back, squeezing her butt every so often.

They stay like this until he becomes limp and slips out of her slowly. She groans at the loss, but slightly enjoys the sensation of his juices dripping out of her.

She rolls off of him to clean herself up. He turns on his side, enjoying the view she is giving him.

"Guess we're going to be late, after all…"

She smiles at him, "Looks like I need another shower."

She bends over again. This time, he can see everything, even the traces of his orgasm on her pussy lips. He moans in excitement, wanting her again and again.

She turns to look at him one last time, winking, "Care to join me?" Licking her lips, she walks out of the room.

And he jumps out of bed, running to catch up to her.


End file.
